Burning Skies
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: When Sky has nightmares and learns Dawn has cheated on him, he runs off, leading to him getting knocked into a Ravine. When he awakens, he finds he's not alone, and theres something different about him. ((Yaoi, Ocs, Pairings: Sparkant, Deadlox/Dawnables, OMC/Skythekidrs)) (Cover art link is in my Profile)
1. Prologue

Suuuuuuuuup. Stoooooooory. Yep.

Oc(s):

Oreo

Vortex

* * *

_Sky ran. He ran on and on, the sound of large wings beating loudly behind him propelling him forwards. He hid behind a tree, catching his breath. The sound of the beast behind him landing, claws scraping against the ground made his breath catch. He took the chance to try to see what it was, try to confirm that it was what he thought. Steadying his nerves, he looked from behind his hiding place. His eyes widened at the sight of the endermen around someone in a black hoodie with red eyes and black hair. They were pale, tall, and looked around broadly, holding a bow with a quiver by their waist. Sky slipped back behind his tree, turning to face in front of him-_

_Red eyes stared at him from black scaled face, from a long snout._

* * *

Sky sat up with a start, sweating and gasping for breath. He looked around, noting he was still in his room; He rested his head against his knees and took a deep breath in. The same nightmare as of late; he had no idea what chased him but he had a decent idea. Looking up, he looked out the window to see it was raining outside. It stopped soon, though, since it had carried over from the day before.

"There's no endermen outside. Why is this happening?" Sky thought to himself, finally deciding to blame the squids. He got out of bed, deciding to go visit Dawn. Taking his butter sword with him, he began the trek to Dawnables home. He felt eyes watching him, but couldn't find the culprit.

On the way, he'd only run into a few mobs, which was rather unusual. He made it as dawn cracked, and knocked on the door. He'd waited a few minutes before knocking again. Dawn answered the door, and behind her was Deadlox.

"Uh, hey?" Sky started, noticing the shocked looks on his girlfriend and friend's faces.

"Hey..." Sky blinked watching the scene just in shock.

"What-" Dawn looked away kind of guiltily, making Sky's eyes widen. "Are you guys-"

"Sky-" He frowned and turned away, walking the opposite direction.

"SKY!" Dawn called to him but he just shook the call off and took off running instead. He ran as far as he could, wanting to sort things out for himself. He sat down on a stone block and Put his head in his hands; so far, he knew his girlfriend cheated on him with his friend, he was having nightmares continuously. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, seeing the sun getting lower. His eyes widened and he stood, not wanting to get caught in the dark with the mobs. He took off towards the general direction of his house, getting lost in the process. The sound of bones and groans made him freeze, turning to see the very things he'd feared encountering.

"Oh no..." The squid hater backed up a bit, his foot slipping over the edge of a ravine. He looked down, eyes wide with fear. An arrow hit him in the arm as he turned back to face the mobs, knocking him off balance and making him plummet down the side of the ravine. He crashed into the ground, the last thing he saw was a pair of crimson eyes staring at him and a deep voice.

_"I will not allow this." _With that, Sky's world faded to a dark, smothering black.

* * *

Hey guys, don't kill me! Why?

_**BECAUSE I FUCKING REGRET NOTHING AT ALL.**_

Yes. This is going to be Yaoi. You don't control me.

**_I DO WHAT I FUCKING WANT._**

kAY, BYE~!


	2. Waking Up and Squid Talk

Suuuuuuuuup. Stoooooooory. Yep.

Oc(s):

Oreo

Vortex

* * *

Sunlight filter downwards in streaks, landing gently on Sky's face. His fingers twitched, as did his eyes despite being covered by sunglasses. The light was effectively blocked out with a swish of what he believed was cloth. Sky tried to pry open his eyes at the sound of murmuring around him.

"So cute-"

"I can't even fathom his reason-"

"Why does he wear glasses-"

"He's so tiny-"

Sky blinked to clear his vision, but gave up when it became apparent it wasn't going to happen. Everything hurt; his head, back, chest, arms, legs, EVERYTHING. He let out a groan as he tried to roll over, only to cry out as pain shot through every ounce of his being. The murmuring stopped as he panted from just the slightest exursion of movement. He felt a cold, thin hand gently touch his forehead, but pull back. He whined at the loss of the coolness, for he felt as if he was dying of heat.

"He's a fever." A young female voice sounded, obviously not talking to him. She must've been one of the others murmuring what they thought.

"What do we do-" A male voice cried, clearly confused.

"I-I'm not sure!" The woman replied, panic affecting her voice.

"W-water..." Sky gasped, his voice raspy. There was silence then a door opened. There was the sound of feet and someone stopping beside the bed. A snapping of fingers caught his attention. It wasn't aimed at him though.

"Everyone out. Thank you for watching him." There were mumbles followed by the sound of Endermen teleporting. There was silence, then a feeling of someone gently grabbing Sky's arms made him jump about an inch. The hands paused, but then continued and propped him up on someone's side. He moaned in pain and found the will to open his eyes. His breath caught at the sight that reached him. A young man in a plain black and purple shirt sat there, black, gray, white, and red gloves covering most of his hand, excluding fingers, black and grey jeans, and long black hair. Sharp crimson eyes stared into Sky's wide brown eyes. Sky swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at the man holding him.

"Am I... dead?" He ventured, earning a laugh in a voice like velvet, deep and resonating off his bones.

"No, luckily." The man smiled, one half of his bangs, falling in front of the right side of his face. "But you came close!" Sky felt himself get shifted more so that he was on the other's lap. He turned a bit pink at that, but it went unnoticed by the other man. A cup was pressed into his hands, shocking him.

"What-"

"Are you thirsty?" Sky looked down at the glass, seeing it was water.

"It's not... poisoned, is it?" The other shook his head, smiling in amusement. Sky managed to lift the cup, trembling until he almost dropped the cup. The strange man took the cup and held it to his lips, tilting it so that it'd be easy to down. Sky drank, feeling his throat cool in relief as the water went through his mouth and down his throat. He felt a little dribble down his chin and land on the thin shirt he wore. Once the cup was halfway gone, it was pulled away, and Sky exhaled, looking up into the other's face.

"W-Who-?"

"Call me Vortex." A pale hand wiped the water and spit from Sky's chin in a caring gesture. Vortex placed the handkerchief on a bedside table before gently manuevering Sky back into a laying position. He shushed the other when he cried out and writhed, petting Sky on the hair. Crimson eyes were staring at him in a loving manner. Vortex turned away to grab a towel that was in a bowl near the bed, giving Sky a view of his neck. Sky stared at the scars that looked as though something like an ocelot or wolf scratched or bit him. Sky watched as Vortex turned back to him, a damp towel in hand. It was placed over Sky's forehead and he found himself watching the other cautiously.

"Where-"

"Shh, you need rest. I'll explain once you reawaken." Sky watched as the other smiled and patted him on the cheek. Something was familiar about him, he knew it, but he just couldn't place it. Shrugging it off, he gave into exhaustion and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You guys haven't even seen him!?" Sparklez and Ant looked at each other then at Dawn and Deadlox. They'd come in a panic asking if the two had seen Sky.

"No. Why?" Dawn and Deadlox turned a bit pink and looked away.

"We kinda fucked up and something..." Deadlox muttered, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. Sparklez sat on the couch next to Ant and rubbed his forehead.

"You mean you two fucked and Sky found out and he ran off?" He offered, getting a rather embarrassed nod. Before anything else could be said, the front door opened and closed and in ran the adopted son of Ant and Sparklez.

"Papa, Dad! I was looking around Sky's house and there was like, 5 Endermen just standing there. And they were just, like, staring at the house and talking." He yelled, throwing himself onto Ant.

"Oreo, why were you there?" The black haired boy blinked, thinking.

"I don't know!" Everyone stared at him, and Ant just smiled and patted his head. Dawn and Deadlox watched as Ant just picked the small minecraftian up and rested his chin on the boy's head. Dawn knelt in front of him, smiling.

"Did you see anything else, Oreo?"

"You can't just-"

"SQUIDS!" He yelled, throwing his arms out. Everything got really quiet and they all just stared. It then became a "Get your weapons and shit" thing and an expedition to Sky's house. Deadlox and Dawn were in the front, Ant in the middle, And Sparklez a bit behind due to carrying Oreo on his shoulder. When they got there, the Endermen were still there, and in the pond in the front were the squids. Oreo wriggled out of his father's grasp and hit the ground in a crouch before walking over and crouching near a squid. He took a stick and poked one.

"Hey. Hey. I need you to answer my questions. Answer them. Do it. Doitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoit." The squids stopped swimming to look at him.

"Hey. hey. Stop it. Stop poking me. STOP." The squid said, agitated. Oreo frowned and poked it again, making the adults behind him wince.

"NO. Answer my questions first."

"FINE. What?"  
"Have you guys seen Sky?" The squids ignored Dawn, who made a face. "Are you ignoring my question." Oreo and the squid looked at her blankly. Ant tapped her shoulder, getting her attention.

"I think it's only going to answer Oreo's." He muttered to her. They all just sat there, waiting and listening as Oreo and the Squid conversed. He whacked it on the head when it bothered him, and it swam away.

"This is gonna take a while." Sparklez muttered, going over to get wood to make temporary shelter since they weren't going to brave the Ender horde.

* * *

Two chaps in one night, YEAHU.

Oreo, why you converse with squids?!


	3. Outdoors and clues

Suuuuuuuuup. Stoooooooory. Yep.

Oc(s):

Oreo

Vortex

* * *

Sky awoke the next day feeling in a lot less pain than the night before, warm but not overly so, and comfortable. He blinked open his eyes to see that he wasn't in the room from the night before. The room from the night before was plain and looked like a hospital. This one was elaborately decorated, pools of water on either side of the red and black covered bed. The covers were thick, which he couldn't figure out why until he sat up and a cold gust of air hit him in the chest, elicting a gasp from the butter lover. Sky promptly found himself curling into a ball underneath the covers in an effort to warm up again. As he was starting to warm up, the blankets were pulled up a bit to reveal Vortex's face and a bit of cold air.

"You look like what one of my maids says I look like in the morning." He laughed, sticking his head under the blanket and grinning at the young man. Sky pushed on his face, trying to get him out since he was getting cold again.

"Stop it! It's cold and I don't like it!" Sky whined, earning a chuckle from the other man. The blanket was dropped and it was obvious that Vortex was wriggling his way under the covers and plopped down next to Sky with a huff. Sky looked at him and noticed how he sat there a lot like a cat would, with his legs and arms below him and he rested his cheek against the pillow. Sky shifted, trying to copy him but fell over in the process. He grunted, eyes opening when he heard a chuckle.

"Well, I wanted know if you wanted to go outdoors, since you have been in here for about a day." Sky looked up at Vortex's face, which had been molded into a gentle expression. His large red eyes stared into Sky's own dark, chocolate eyes full of sincerity and hope.

"Sure." Sky said, smiling at him. Vortex sat up, throwing the sheets off them both and laughing when Sky shrieked at the cold air assulting him.

* * *

"It's so beautiful here." Sky breathed, looking at the area they were in. It was actually conveniently located to the side of Vortex's home (which Sky learned is actually in the side of a Mountain). It was surrounded by trees and full of flowers. The clearing was lit by the sun, leaves causing shade every now and then. Vortex smiled at Sky as he carried him on one shoulder and a blanket on the other, with a picnic basket in one hand.

"I'm glad you think so, I found this place a while back." He said, climbing up another grass block and stopping at a clearing. Sky watched as he set down the basket and blanket before setting him down on the ground gently.

"Do you want some help?" Sky asked, trying to help the man who'd saved him. Vortex only smiled at him and shook his head. He finished laying out the blanket and turned to the brunette. Sky was taken back by the sharp look on his face that morphed into content.

"It is alright, Sky, you need to focus on getting well." Sky nodded, watching as Vortex knelt in front of him and placed a large hand on his shoulder. Under one of the sleeves appeared to be a bit of what seemed like scales, but he pulled his hand back after a few seconds so he wasn't sure.

"Now, let us eat."

* * *

((Meanwhile...))

"This is really where the squid said?" Dawn asked, looking down into the ravine. It was a long fall, they could all see that, but wouldn't Sky's body be there? Oreo nodded, dropping sand blocks down to form a large pair of stairs.

"It's a few feet away from where the squid and it's brethren were, but they saw him fall." Oreo smiled at her as he stepped onto the blocks. They began the trek down, noticing how there were a few Endermen up ahead. Deadlox and Sparklez pulled out their swords in case the endermen got hostile. They walked forward, getting closer to the mobs that were just chittering in their strange language. Oreo walked in front of them all, placing a pumpkin on his head and pushed through the endermen with simple "Excuse me"s and "coming through"s. The adults hung around behind the group, watching as he stooped and picked something up. He walked back through the swarm and back to his parents.

"Can we track him with this?" He said, showing them the scrap of fabric in his small hand. Ant took it and squinted at it.

"This is from his shirt. Where-"

"The horde. They let me pick it up even though they're really cautious." Oreo said, pointing back towards the swarm of endermen that were still chittering. He took of the pumpkin and set it under one arm and smiled at the four adults that were watching him somewhat warily. So far, he'd shown absolutely no fear of the Endermen that seemed to have been plaguing everywhere lately. Deadlox concluded that Oreo was either really brave, or he was just really stupid.

"So we need to get one of the wolves for this." Ant sighed, not really wanting to redo the trek back to their house after traveling as fast paced as they've been. Dawn noticed this and sighed.

"We can't just suddenly rush into this, Ore. We all need rest, and we can get it at my house." Everyone except Oreo muttered in agreement, but he just reluctantly trudged with them back to Dawnables house.

"But can't we just-" "No." "But-" "Oreo, no." Once everyone was out of earshot he muttered under his breath.

"Fine I'll just do it later..."


	4. Ender Clues

Suuuuuuuuup. Stoooooooory. Yep.

Oc(s):

Oreo

Vortex

* * *

It was about a week or so after they found the shred of Sky's shirt, and Oreo was out almost everyday with the wolves. He ran behind them, following them as they lead him to a new spot in the forest.

"Heel!" He called, looking around as the wolves stopped and whined. A rather large, animalistic foot print was there. Squatting down, he ran a finger through it and smelled. His eyes widened and he fell back. "I-it can't be..." He muttered. Standing, he called to the wolves to follow as he ran back towards his house. No one was gonna believe this.

* * *

"T-that can't be- Well, it could-" Dawn muttered as she paced.

"It was! I told you, it smells like Mount Ender! It was a dragon!" Oreo said, looking up at her. Everyone was silently mulling over the information. Antvenom sighed, looking at his son.

"If it is true, Sky is in serious trouble." Oreo looked at him from his spot on Sparklez shoulders.

"Why?" It was silent, Ant trying to find a reason why. The younger already knew how dangerous Ender Dragons were, but could there be another reason. Deadlox blinked, looking up suddenly.

"Because Ender Dragons can change the fate of those who were going to die," He swallowed, eyes wide as he looked at everyone, "By turning them into one of _them_."

* * *

Vortex sat on a stone block as he watched Sky get used to walking around on his own again. They'd managed to get rid of the stick he was using to stand up straight. He looked up at the coo of an Enderman, waving it away slightly before Sky could see. He stood, dusting himself off.

"You look much better, Sky." the brunette looked up and smiled.

"I feel better. I think I should maybe," He looked away, "Go home now?" Vortex's eyes widened at the suggestion. He composed himself on the outside, panicking internally.

"I-is that so? I-I suppose so..." He said, forcing a quivering grin on his face. '_NONONO! If he leaves, I can not postpone what keeps him how he is now!_' Sky caught the look on his face and panicked.

"I-I... I mean I can still come visit!" He added hurriedly. Vortex, seeing no way out of this, nodded.

"If it is what you wish, I shall take you back home." Sky was a bit shocked at how the raven haired man gave in so easily. He nodded, looking a bit down. "But, before you go, I'll show you the way we'll be traveling."

"Wha-" Sky stared in awe as Vortex slammed his hands on the ground, gritting his teeth in focus. The ground collapsed into a type of stairwell, and a bellowing noise breaking through the ground. A large horse came out, slamming one of it's hooves against the ground. It was made of stone, reins made of obsidian and fire in its eyes. Sky barely noted Vortex standing and coming to stand next to him.

"This is Balve. Created by the ancient arcane magic of the old world. He is extremely hard to get adjusted to." Sky nodded, walking towards it. Balve looked at him then lowered his head.

"Up we go." Vortex said, heaving Sky onto the horse. He swung himself onto it behind the other, grabbing the reins. "Comfy?" Sky nodded, shifting a bit. "Then we are off."

Sky would forever deny the girly shriek that tore from him as they began moving at a rather fast speed.

* * *

Short update is short. Gonna try to make it longer next chapter.

O the other hand, got into Red vs Blue. B) Caboose.


End file.
